A New Friend
by videogameluvr2009
Summary: This is my Transformers Armada fanfiction about an old friend who joins the Autobots.
1. Hotshot

This is my Transformers Armada fanfiction. I own Nothing. Hasbro owns transformers armada

____________________________________________________________

Transformers Armada: A New Friend part 1

It was just an ordinary day in the Autobot base. Optimus and Red Alert were busy as usual tending to the work on the base and watching out for decepticons on the radar. Rad, Carlos, and Alexis were hanging out with Hotshot, Usually they would be goofing around playing a game like tag but today Hotshot was different. His mind was on a different world in a different time a very long time ago.

"hee hee ha ha Hotshot I bet you can't catch me,"

"oh yeah I bet I can". As Hotshot was thinking about a friend he hadn't seen in years he heard a familiar voice calling out to him one that he heard everyday.

"Hotshot, HOTSHOT" shouted Rad trying to get the Autobots attention,

"huh" said Hotshot now alert, "what is it Rad?"

" Are you okay?" Rad asked,

"yeah is everything alright you very distant today Alexis chimed in".

"Yeah don't worry about me just thinking of an old friend I used to know wonder what she's doing right now" Hotshot answered.

"What friend?" Carlos was very curious to know.

"Crystal" Hotshot said.

"Who's crystal?", Alexis, Rad, and Carlos all chimed in together with puzzlement on their faces.

"She's someone I used to know a long time ago" Hotshot said.

"She came to cybertron one day lost and found us" Optimus said coming in along with Red Alert, Scavenger, And Smokescreen.

"Will you tell us about her" Rad asked.

The transformers paused for a minute then Hotshot said "Ok I'll tell you, It all started one day on Cybertron . It was about 3 years after the planet had been split in two and we were using mini-cons, I was doing lookout duty with Optimus as we were watching out for the sign of Decepticons. It was very quiet and me and Optimus both agreed that it seemed strange because there wasn't any fighting going on, Optimus told me that the Decepticons were probably setting up their strategy for another assult. All of a sudden we saw what looked to be a big shooting star coming into Cybertron. It crashed about 4 miles away from where we were, when we went to go check it out we found out it was a spaceship It was very faciniating but not as fascinating as what we found inside the spaceship."

"Sir what is it?", " it's a Bamboorian ship, why would one be here" said Optimus.

"Well there's no one in it, that means the person is around here somewhere" Hotshot replied. All of a sudden Hotshot and Optimus heard a sniffling sound somewhere a little ways off so they went to see what it was. As they neared the place the sound was coming from the sound got louder and it sounded like someone was crying.

"Is someone there, come out we know you're there" Optimus stated. All of a sudden the sniffling stopped and from around one of the metal walls popped out the head of a little girl. She had brown hair that came down to the middle of her back, at the top of her head was a pink bow. Her dress was white with long white sleeves and the dress came down to her ankles. On this dress was a pattern of blue flowers embroidering the bottom of the dress and around the neck. She looked to be about 4 years old but she was really 40. But the most distinguishing feauture was her beautiful yellow eyes. Hotshot had never seen anything like her, she came out scared to death, didn't say a word but as Hotshot tried to walk near her to talk to her she went back and hid behind the wall.

Optimus came up and said "Don't be frightened it's alright we won't hurt you."

"Yeah we're autobots, we're the good robots on this planet" Hotshot said.

"Autobots?" the little girl all of a sudden got up the courage to say,"you guys are autobots?"

"Yes My name is Optimus Prime I am leader of the Autobots and this is Hotshot". When the little girl heard Opimus Prime's name she smiled a very big smile,

"So what's your name and where do you come from?" Hotshot asked. The little girl waited for a while looking each autobot in the eyes,

"my name is Crystal and I come from Bambooria" she said pointing her finger up at the green pink planet.

"Oh you're Crystal you're the princess from Bambooria, Emerald's daughter" Optimus replied.

"Oh you know my mommy" Crystal replied, "My mommy has told me a lot about you Optimus."

"I'm sure she has" said Optimus, "She is a friend to the Autobots".

"Ok so Optimus you know her Mother?" replied Hotshot.

"Yes she is a good friend of mine, do your parents know you're here Crystal?"

"No not really but I was playing in one of the spaceships and by accident I set a course for Cybertron when I hit a button in the ship and me and my mommy can communicate telepathically so she will know where I am." She replied.

"Well then why don't you come with us back to our base and Hotshot can watch you until your mother comes" Optimus said.

"WHAT I have to watch her" Hotshot wined.

"Yes you do, and that's an order" Optimus said. And so Crystal went with Hotshot and Optimus back to the cybertronian autobot base.

________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading, please review. Also if there is anything, Anything I need to improve on please let me know. :)


	2. Fight and Flight

Hi this is part 2 of A New Friend enjoy. I do not own Transformers Armada. I own nothing. Hasbro owns Transformers armada.

__________________________________________________

A New Friend part 2

An Autobot Base, Crystal had heard of them but never actually been in one. This Base peeked Crystals curiosity as she walked down the metal walled hallway following Optimus and Hotshot. They walked for a while and then came into a big room, which was the central command room. It was filled with a lot of computers hissing and buzzing, also there were transformers of every shape and color some looked more like cars and others planes. Some were tall and some were very short. Then there were other transformers the size of teenagers. These were the mini-cons. Crystal found the minicons to be very interesting because they were more around her height. There was one mini-con she liked in particular, he looked like a yellow sports car. He had a white face, arms and legs and his armor was yellow. He had pieces of metal attatched to the sides of his face that had blue on them. He also had red eyes. Crystal thought he reminded her of Optimus.

"Men I like to introduce you to Crystal she is going to be staying with us until her parents come to get her, Optimus stated turning his head to nod at Crystal who had now hid behind his leg because of all the big transformers staring at her. All the Autobots greeted her warmly and then went back to their work.

"Now Crystal you need to listen to Hotshot because he is going to be watching you, I have to stay here to keep an eye on things", Optimus stated looking down at the little girl.

"Ok", Crystal replied sadly looking at Hotshot because she had grown to like Optimus Prime.

"I'll come check on you every once in a while all right" Optimus stated reassuringly.

"Ok come on Crystal", Hotshot said a sound of disappointment in his voice because he didn't like the idea of him having to babysit when he could be out honing his skills or fighting.

Together Hotshot and Crystal ventured outside to the world of Cybertron; they stood just outside the door looking out to the metal strewn landscape. At first none of them talked to each other Crystal because she didn't know Hotshot so well and Hotshot because he didn't want to babysit as he put it.

" Do you guys fight al lot?" Crystal asked breaking the silence, a hint of curiosity on her face. Hotshot looked down at the little girl and a look of surprise was on his face; he wasn't ready for her to be asking questions.

"Yeah we do, everyday", Hotshot answered looking out toward the landscape. Crystal looked at Hotshot and continued the questions,

"Do you like to fight?" Hotshot looked at her a smile spreading across his face and suddenly he got very excited

"Yeah I love going out into battle and the action, it's the best. It's better than doing work on computers. "I'm training to be a great warrior and I want to be good like Optimus," the Autobot said a big smile on his face and his hands balled up in fists in the air.

Then Crystal jumped up a smile on her face and replied, "I want to learn to fight too, and on my planet it's what my people train to do".

"You, no way" Hotshot said turning to the girl bending down and staring her in the face, with the sound of disbelieving in his voice.

"Yes I am, I'm going to be a great warrior like my mother", Crystal said hands on her hips and staring the Autobot in the face.

"Oh yeah prove it then" Hotshot said. Then Hotshot took his hand and placed it in front of her and then Crystal got what he was getting at. Then Crystal with all her might balled her hand up in a fist and hit Hotshot in the hand, which sent a strong shock wave through his body. Nothing happened for a moment then both of the two beings had looks of surprise on their faces just starring at each other.

"Wow you're pretty strong for a little thing," Hotshot said with Amazement in his voice.

"Really?" Crystal said a big smile spreading across that little face.

"Yeah, I bet if you continue training you could become as good as me" Hotshot said a smile on his face.

"Hey let's try fighting again" Hotshot stated,

"Ok" Crystal replied a smug smile on her face now. Crystal got into a fighting stance and Hotshot came flying with a punch. Crystal jumped back about 10 feet from the giant hand and Hotshot stood there looking curious.

"Whoa you can jump far".

"That's not the only thing I can do" Crystal said and with that she turned around and found a metal girder stuck in the ground it was probably 30 ft. in height, she climbed up it like it was nothing then she stood on the tip and held her arms out from her sides.

"What are you doing Crystal?" Hotshot asked a look of worry now on his face "Get down".

"Don't worry you'll see" Crystal said a smug smile still on her face. Then as Crystal looked toward the ground and jumped off and started falling.

"Ahh what are you doing!" Hotshot said running with his arms out to catch her "Are you crazy?" It felt good falling from that height the wind blowing up in Crystal's face and her feeling weightless. She knew this feeling wouldn't stay with her always. She then started tilting her body upward and tried to think of flying and as she neared the ground she flew straight and up. She was flying Crystal loved the feeling of flying but she didn't fly too high because she wasn't ready to fly high yet. She flew 3 ft above the ground flying in between the metal pieces.

"Wow" said Hotshot, "you can fly?" Crystal turned around and came to rest floating still 3 ft above the ground in front of Hotshot,

"Yeah I can" she told him a look of Triumph on her face "I'm still learning though" she said landing on the ground now.

"Awesome" said the Autobot a big smile spreading on his metal face "Do you want to fight some more?" he asked.

"Yeah" Crystal replied all hipped up and ready to go. Then the fighting started there were punches and kicks and both participants were dodging. They were speedy both dodging and punching each other. In the distance Optimus saw them fighting each other and he just watched them from a distance for a while his yellow eyes glowing. You couldn't see it but if Optimus had no mask you could have seen a smile on his face.

Then Optimus decided it was time to end the fighting and see how they were doing. As he was coming he saw Crystal fly toward Hotshot and then something surprising and horrible happened. Crystal came in for a punch and Hotshot drew back his arm with full force and hit her in the face sending her flying through debris and metal shrapnel.

"Crystal!" both Hotshot and Optimus shouted. Hotshot started running to where Crystal had flown and was met by Optimus who was also running toward that way.

"Sir I think she's this way," Hotshot screamed. They both ran the way Hotshot had said and sure enough they found a trail of debris on the ground to where the little girl lay unconscious. She had bruises and cuts all over her and her bow in the back was undone a little, she lay there looking helpless. Hotshot ran to her and picked her up in his hand

"Crystal, Crystal are you ok please wake up!" Hotshot begged sadness in his voice.

"Hotshot what have you done, you might have seriously hurt her" Optimus said sternly "Give her to me". Hotshot did as he was ordered and handed her over to Optimus he did a careful search of her body being very careful not to hurt her fragile frame further.

"It doesn't look like she got hurt too badly Hotshot just some bumps and bruises." Optimus concluded comfort in his voice knowing Crystal wasn't hurt too badly.

"Mmmm Optimus Hotshot" Crystal said groggily waking up from her unconscious state.

"Crystal you're okay!" Hotshot said with relief a smile now turning up on his face.

"Are you okay Crystal?" Optimus asked calmly,

"Yeah I think I'm okay" Crystal replied giving the Autobot commander a small smile.

"Woo you made me go flying dude but it really hurt" she replied a look of amazement turning to a look of anger on her face.

"I am so sorry, it was an accident," Hotshot said again looking at her worried.

"It's okay but I'm going to get you back when I'm older" Crystal said punching herself in the hand and looking tough. Then the Autobot smiled and started laughing actually all of them started laughing together.

"You know Crystal you're really tough" Hotshot stated, "Maybe I can teach you some more of my moves".

"That would be awesome" Crystal said a big smile now on her face. " I want to be just like Optimus and you."

"Crystal would you like to learn how to fight some?" Optimus asked, "Because me and Hotshot could teach you."

"Really that would be awesome!" Crystal said excitement now in her voice. She was jumping up and down on Optimus's hand now.

"Yes but it will be tough." Optimus told her.

"All right I get to fight with Optimus and Crystal" Hotshot said excitedly, and so her training with the autobots commenced.

______________________________________________________

I hope you guys like it thank you for reading it please review.


	3. Back to Bambooria

This is part 3 of my Transformers Armada fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

________________________________________________________________

A New Friend part 3

So Crystal's training began, Optimus prime showed her many ways of fighting, and defending. He taught her how to never underestimate the enemy, and how she should go about attacking and Hotshot was her fighting partner. They trained together fighting one another and laughing about it. A few hours went by and as Crystal and Hotshot were practicing a move Optimus showed them they saw something in the sky that made them all stop. It was small at first then it came closer and at an alarming rate. It looked similar to a shooting star but it was coming toward them. Then they all realized it was Crystal's parents coming to finally get her.

The ship was a bamboorian ship just like the one Crystal came in. It was silver and shiny and sort of an oval shape. All three waited as the door opened and out stepped A woman with waist length brown hair tied up in a braid so that it looked kind of like a rope going down her back and beautiful sky blue eyes. She wore a black tube top that had what looked to be metal lacing the top of it and wore a long black skirt that cut apart on the sides all the way up to her waist, underneath these were black shorts going mid-thigh. On her feet were black slippers and on her arms and hands she wore what looked to be long black gloves but the tips were not there and they had holes on the back of the hand like biker's gloves. Her name was Emerald and she was the queen of Bambooria Now the man that stepped out was taller than the woman and he had blond hair that was spiky and messy like he had just woken up from a nap or not combed it. He had piercing orange eyes. He wore a knight outfit that was so shiny you could see your reflection on it and on the back he wore a red cape that went all the way down to the ground so that it dragged. This man did not looked pleased at all actually because standing next to the woman he looked out of place because she was beautiful and calm and he was angry and plain looking. This man's name was Harold. The woman and the man both looked around and spotted Optimus, Hotshot, and Crystal. Eyeing Crystal a grin spread across her face and she ran really fast to Crystal, picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Crystal I'm so glad you are safe my little starlight" Crystal's mother said lovingly happiness in her voice that she had found her daughter. Then her mother's happiness turned to anger "How many times have I told you, you are not old enough to operate one of the spaceships" Her mother scolded her.

"I'm sorry" Crystal replied sadness in her voice and eyes. Her mother sighed

"It's alright I'm just glad you are safe, thank you Optimus for keeping an eye on her for me hope she wasn't too much trouble," she said with a smirk.

"No she was very good your highness" Optimus replied happily. The two leaders looked at each other for a long time. "It's been a long time" Optimus muttered,

"Yes it has, how have you been" Crystal's mom asked a look of longing to know that answer in her eyes.

"Very good, but the Autobots are doing well against the decepticons but other days I don't know how long we'll hold out but we'll never let Megatron win." Optimus said leader like.

"Yes that is a good thing" her mother stated " come Crystal it's time to go home."

"Wait I want to say good-bye to them mommy" Crystal wined, and with that she ran back to the two Autobots.

Crystal looked up at the two good friends she had come to know, and then tears stared falling down her face and Hotshot and Optimus bent down to look closer at her.

"Don't cry we'll see each other again" Hotshot replied reassuringly wiping away her tears with his finger.

" I know but you guys are bestest friends I've ever had" Crystal sobbed lying her head on his hand "I'm going to miss you".

"And we'll miss you too Crystal but we will see each other again I promise," Optimus said with a soothing voice. Then Optimus pick her up in his hand and they looked at each other. Then all of a sudden a string of light wrapped itself around her neck and pulled her out of Optimus's hand.

"Crystal!" Hotshot yelled as he watched with horror as his friend was being pulled away by the strings of light and being tied up in them. The guards that had come with the king and queen held these strings of light.

"Crystal you know it's illegal to leave our planet without permission or signing out first and for that you must be punished" the King said sternly with no hint of mercy on his face. Crystal's mother watched in horror, as her child was being strangled and tied up and was trying to struggle against them but she couldn't go against the king so she had to stand there strong and watch.

"ehh ehh neh LET ME GO!!" Crystal shrieked trying her hardest to break the strings.

"Let her go!" Hotshot demanded anger on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Optimus questioned concern in his voice.

"Because she has broken a law and even a child must pay consequences," The king replied in a harsh voice. Then they dragged Crystal on to the ship against her will.

"No let me go, Optimus, Hotshot" "Let me go" Crystal screamed tears falling down her face. There was nothing they could do all Optimus and Hotshot could do was stand there horror on their faces.

"Don't worry Crystal we'll see each other again I promise!" Hotshot yelled reassuringly.

"Not likely" the king said under his breath and with that they boarded the ship. As they flew off Crystal looked down to see the two Autobots she had come to know and looked at the planet she might never come back to.

She started crying and banging on the glass "Optimus, Optimus" she cried. They flew back to the planet and then they were gone.

__________________________________________________________________________

Ok well thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review thank you.


	4. Warping

Hey guys, here is part 4 of my Transformers Armada fanfiction, hope you guys like it. I own nothing, Transformers Armada is owned by Hasbro.

_________________________________________________________

A New Friend part 4

Everyone was quiet after listening to the story. No one said anything. Then Carlos spoke up "So Hotshot what ever happened to her?" Everyone came out of their silence and looked at Carlos.

"We don't know, we haven't seen her in a long time" Hotshot finally answered.

"What would she be like now?" Alexis asked curiosity in her eyes.

"Let's see she would probably be about 130" Hotshot said thinking to himself.

"130!?" All three chimed in.

"Yes but she wouldn't look like she's 130, she would probably look more like she 13 like you kids" Red Alert explained.

"Wow that would mean that you met her around 90 years ago" Rad realized.

"Yes" Optimus answered.

"Hey do think we'll meet her someday?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"We don't have an answer for you Carlos, we haven't seen her or talked to her in years" Red Alert answered logically.

"Oh" Carlos replied disappointment in his voice.

"Hey buddy you never know maybe she'll come to Earth someday," Rad said trying to cheer up his best friend.

"You think?" Carlos all of a sudden cheered up hopefulness in his voice. "I bet she's really pretty and really strong!"

"You never know" Rad replied a smile on his face.

"Boys" Alexis stated with disgust in her voice.

"What?" Rad and Carlos asked together though knowing how Alexis felt when they talked about other girls. All of a sudden the alert system sounded which meant there was a new mini-con somewhere.

"A mini-con has become active" Optimus said starting to go to the central control room. All the Autobots, Alexis, Carlos, and Rad ran to the central control room. Red Alert started typing and a grid came up on the monitor. It was a spinning multi-colored sphere.

"Red Alert can you get me a visual?" Optimus asked.

"For some reason the computer is slow at finding the location so it might take a while" Red Alert stated typing trying to get the computer to go faster. All of a sudden Red Alert stopped typing, they all looked in surprise as the locater went off the globe and into the top left corner.

"What's going on?" Optimus said with concern.

"I don't know sir, I think it's saying the mini-con isn't on Earth." Red Alert stated.

"What!?" Hotshot, Smokescreen and scavenger stated all at once.

"How is that possible?" Alexis said with eyes wide with amazement.

"I don't know, one of the minicons must have landed on a different planet", Red Alert said with confusion.

All of a sudden Red Alert was able to get a visual and where the mini-con was surprised them. The picture showed what looked to be a large building in the west side of the picture with a stone road leading up to it and on either side of the road were many cherry blossom trees.

"Now why would a mini-con be there I wonder?" Optimus said with a question in his voice.

"Where is it?" Hotshot, Alexis, Rad, and Carlos all asked in unison, curiosity on their faces.

"The radar is telling us it's on the planet Bambooria" Red Alert answered their question with wonder on his face.

"What!" Hotshot exclaimed.

"Isn't that where Crystal's from?" Rad asked.

"Yes Rad that is the planet she is from" Optimus answered Rad's question calmly.

"I wonder if the bamboorians attacked the mini-con ship," Scavenger said thinking to himself.

"Or maybe it just fell there when they were warping" Smokescreen suggested.

"Whatever the reason we have to get it before the Decepticons" Optimus stated with determination.

"Right", everyone agreed.

"Optimus sir what should we do about the kids, they could come with us" Red Alert asked looking at his leader.

"Hmm…" Optimus was thinking looking at the pleading faces of the kids.

"They can come with us but they must stay with one of us at all costs, bambooria can be dangerous if you're not careful" Optimus finally decided.

"All right!" Rad and Carlos hit their fists together.

"Optimus will we be able to go to this planet?" Alexis said with concern, which made Rad and Carlos stop and think.

"Yes there is, you kids should be fine as long as you're with one of us," Optimus told her reassuringly. Blur then came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late sir" Blur said apologetic.

"It's all right Blur but we have to go to get a new minicon" Optimus replied sternly.

"Optimus I will stay here and guard the base" Scavenger suggested.

"All right Scavenger, call us if anything happens" Optimus ordered authority in his voice.

"Will do Optimus," Scavenger replied.

"Blur I want you to stay behind and watch over the base with Scavenger" Optimus told the late Autobot.

"Yes sir" Blur replied disappointment in his voice.

"Scavenger, Blur we'll use laser beak and that way you'll be able to have a visual of the planet" Rad said a smile on his face and Scavenger nodded showing he understood. With that all the kids smiled and they ran to the elevator but not before suiting up in their yellow jumpsuits. After going on the elevator they came to the warp room, a room Alexis, Rad, and Carlos knew well.

"All right kids you ride with me" Optimus told the children. Then Optimus transformed into a red truck with a blue trailer. The other Autobots did likewise Red Alert transforming into an emergency car, Hotshot into a yellow racecar, and Smokescreen turning into a tow-truck. Alexis, Rad, and Carlos got inside Optimus and buckled up their seatbelts and got ready for the warp.

The picture of the planet showed up in front of them and then Optimus said, "Launch!" With that they stretched and warped into the picture and the picture disappeared. Then they were on their journey to the mysterious planet of Bambooria.

____________________________________________________

So how did you like it? Thank you for reading. Please review so I know what I need to improve on.


	5. Bambooria

Hey this is part 5 of my Transformers Armada fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing, Transformers Armada is owned by Hasbro.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bambooria

The Autobots ended up on a road leading to a large castle. Just like in the visual on the main computer there were cherry blossoms on either side of the road. The cherry blossoms branches tangled together so that they made a sort of tunnel of cherry blossom trees with their petals floating in the air. A lake surrounded the castle with a bridge connecting it to the road. The water was clear and sparkling in the sunlight. Near the castle was a central place where many of the inhabitants were hanging around in. There were sloping green hills as far as the eye could see, and in the distance there was a cave. It was amazing, for Rad, Carlos, and Alexis it was beautiful, like nothing they ever saw. It reminded them a lot of Earth but without all the tall buildings. The three got out of Optimus and felt the light breeze through their hair.

"Wow this place is amazing" Rad shouted with excitement. "Yeah it really is," Carlos and Alexis replied.

"Yes it is but even though it's amazing remember it's dangerous," Optimus reminded them. "You all need to come with one of us," he instructed. "I think it would be best if you kids came with me" Optimus finally decided. So the kids all got back inside Optimus's cockpit and they tried to figure out where the minicon was.

"I wonder what Crystal has been up to all this time" Hotshot wondered. "Optimus, sir would it be all right if I kept an eye out for Crystal while searching for the mini-con?" Hotshot asked curiosity in his voice because he really wanted to keep an eye out for her.

"Hotshot your mission is to find that mini-con before the Decepticons do" Optimus replied not willing to let the young autobot to just go off wily nilly and get himself in danger.

"But what if I see her?" Hot shot demanded driving in front of Optimus to face him.

"Just stick to the mission Hotshot, and if you see her you see her don't interact with her" Red Alert spoke up. "We don't know what she's like now, remember this race is a warrior race, no telling what they've taught her."

"But Crystal met us and she learned how to fight from us" Hotshot complained, not believing that Red Alert was doubting Crystal's loyalty and friendship.

"Yes but we haven't seen her in a long time Hotshot, she's not a little girl anymore, so if you see her be careful and keep looking for the mini-con" Optimus informed him.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it" Hotshot said annoyed with everyone. With that he drove off in search of his friend and the mini-con.

"Why is hotshot so intent on finding her?" Alexis wondered. Rad and Carlos just shrugged their shoulders.

"He and Crystal were very close" Optimus told them now starting to drive off. Optimus, smokescreen, and Red Alert all split in different directions so that they could find the mini-con sooner. So they started driving through the sloping hills of Bambooria, Rad, Alexis and Carlos had never seen a planet so pretty. They didn't want to go into the city yet without checking everything around it first, they didn't want to have to fight a ton of Bamboorians if it came to that. There were many cherry blossom trees very pink and their petals blowing off the trees in the wind. As they were going along they saw some people, all with different colored eyes training. Rad, Carlos and Alexis stared with amazement as they watched them jump very high in the air and punch each other so that the other person was sent flying feet away from where they had been previously standing. The people stopped to watch with wary eyes as Optimus drove by them. The watched Optimus go and didn't do anything which meant they didn't find Optimus a threat yet. As Rad, Alexis and Carlos continued to watch the bamboorians continued to watch for a while then decided to get back to their training or whatever it was they were doing.

"Wow did you see how high those guys could jump!" Rad exclaimed breaking the silence and excitement now on his face.

"Yeah and talk about those punches, I wouldn't want to get in a fight with them" Carlos replied anxiety in his voice and excitement on his face.

"I'm a little worried, what if those guys decide to attack us" Alexis said very worried because of the stone stares of the Bamboorians.

"Don't worry kids, they just think I'm passing through" Optimus reassured them. "They won't attack unless I attack or I transform into Robot mode, they know a transformer when they see one he stated.

"They do?" all three kids chimed in curiosity in their voice.

"Yes, well cybertron is close to them Optimus replied not surprised by the kids reaction. All of a sudden all the kids looked up and tried to see if they could see Cybertron but from inside Optimus they couldn't see it. As they were driving along they came to the cave they saw in the distance and Optimus thought it would be a good idea to check it out so they drove into it. It was very dark and very quiet as they drove along the darkened road of the cave. It was so dark Optimus had to turn on his lights in order to see where he was going. To Rad, Alexis and Carlos it seemed to be going on forever with all its twists and turns. When they finally got to the end they were in a large chamber with a bright blued rock covering the walls. These blue rocks shed light in the chamber, which allowed Optimus to turn his lights off. When they got out Optimus told them to stay close. This place was amazing to them it was so beautiful with the blue stone that looked very shiny and very smooth. But this was not the thing that amazed them the most, what caught all three's attention the most was a big blue crystal in the shape of diamond that seemed to be held up by branches of a tree that came out of the ground. Optimus had told them to stay close because they were not the only ones in the cave. Sitting down on the ground in front of the crystal was a girl a little taller than Alexis it seemed. She wore dark purple shorts with a lighter purple belt. She wore a black tube top like all the other bamboorian women. On her arms were dark purple gloves going up to the middle of her upper arm and on her feet were long black boots going up to the middle of her upper thigh. She had pink hair and it was tied into short pigtails. On her head she wore what seemed to be a brown flying hat with a pair of goggles on it. She had her back to them because she was looking at the crystal and she had not heard them coming or she just decided not to pay attention.

"Kids stay behind me," Optimus ordered as he transformed into robot mode. All the kids obeyed him making sure to stay behind his leg and to keep a watch on the exit of the cave. As optimus changed into robot mode it attracted the attention of the girl who turned her head around slowly to see Optimus peering down at her with his big yellow eyes. Alexis, Carlos and Rad could now see her face. She had curly pink bangs and light pink eyes. The goggles were visible on her head. She turned her head down to see the three humans hiding behind Optimus and she got up in a defensive position. She looked up at Optimus and saw his autobot symbol, she stopped and starred for a minute and then looked back at the crystal. She sighed and let down her defensive position. Alexis, Carlos and Rad felt a chill run up their spins as she started walking towards them and Optimus. Optimus was the one to take a defensive position this time determined to protect his friends. The girl stopped and looked up sadness in her eyes.

"Are you Optimus Prime?" the girl asked in a quiet little voice and worry on her face.

Optimus waited before answering, "Yes I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots," he stated answering the girl's question. "How do you know my name?" He asked curiosity and wariness in his voice.

"…I heard about you from Crystal, she's my best friend" the girl said fear on her face.

"Crystal!" all three kids said with surprise. The girl then looked and saw the humans and she too had surprise on her face. After moments of staring the girl got up the courage to speak again.

"How do you guys know Crystal?" the girl asked curiosity and anxiety in her voice.

"They were told about her from me and the other Autobots" Optimus replied to her not willing to get the kids in danger. "By the way what is your name?" Optimus asked.

The girl stared up at him in surprise because she had never been asked for her name from a transformer before. Then the girl perked up and started to look less scared.

"My name is little star, but my Crystal calls my Lilster" she said a slight smile now on her face. "What are your guy's names?" she asked directing her question toward Alexis, Carlos and Rad. The three waited before answering all looking up at Optimus who just nodded telling them it would be all right to tell her their names.

"My name's Alexis" Alexis finally said breaking the silence.

"I'm Rad" Rad said still slightly cautious.

"And I'm Carlos" Carlos said a smile on his face. Then the girl smiled too, a cute happy smile. She started to walk over again and then Alexis, Carlos and Rad saw something that made their stomachs turn. On Little Star's upper arm was the sign of the Decipticon. It was the dark purple color of the sign. Optimus saw it too and got into a defensive position. Little Star stopped and looked very sad and hurt.

"What are you planning Decepticon" Optimus demanded now pointing his gun at her. Little Star was scared.

"Decepticon? I'm not a Decepticon," she said looking very hurt. Then she looked down at her shoulder and she became happy again.

"Oh this" she said. "No no, listen I'm not with the Decepticons, the first king thought it would be a good idea to ally with the Autobots from Cybertron so he started getting people to have the Autobot symbol on them," she began to explain.

"Then why do you have the symbol of those dumb Decepticons!?" Carlos shouted at her.

"Let me finish!" Little Star demanded looking angry now. "One day our king disappeared and we didn't know where he went. When he was gone there came another king, Crystal's step-dad who liked being on the side of the Decepticons instead because he didn't like the Autobots. So he had little kids being branded with the Decepticon symbol so that when they were older they were to support the Decepticons," She said anger now on her face. "But because the queen interjected some of the kids still were to wear the Autobot symbol because that's who the queen supported, and I was one of the kids who was branded with the Decepticon symbol," She said bitterly clutching her shoulder and wincing as if she was in pain.

"But I hate the Decepticons so I decided to become a sort of double agent, pretending to support the Decepticons when really I supported the Autobots, me and Crystal are on the side of the Autobots" She finally said pleading with her eyes at Optimus not to shoot her. At that Optimus put down his gun and got less defensive.

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us?" Alexis said yelling. Lilster looked up at her then down again with sad eyes.

"Because Crystal convinced me that the Autobots were the good guys and not the Decepticon," she said.

"How do we know she isn't on the side of the Decepticons?" Alexis asked still cautious. All of a sudden Lilster got really mad and started running towards them intent on doing harm but she was stopped by Optimus's gun pointed at her and she realized she couldn't harm them.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT ABOUT CRYSTAL!!" Lilster shouted. "Crystal has been friends with the Autobots ever since she went to Cybertron and met them" she spouted still angry. And with that they all lowered their defensive positions.

"Listen we're sorry it's just our friend Red Alert told us to be careful around her" Rad explained.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to treat her like that!" she finally said starting to calm down. "You guys don't even know her," she said more calmly.

"Where is Crystal, Little Star?" Optimus asked. Little Star looked up at him.

"Please call me Lilster and Crystal is right here" she said pointing to the Blue Crystal in the middle of the room. She led them to the middle of the room and what they saw inside the crystal shocked them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So how was it? I hope you guys like it. Also before you say anything, yes I used the word crystal a lot. Didn't know what other word to do. XD

Please review. Thank you for reading it.


	6. Awakening

Hi guys here it is part 6 of my Transformers Armada fanfiction. I own nothing Transformers Armada is owned by hasbro.

______________________________________________________________

Awakening

As Rad, Carlos and Alexis came closer they saw a girl inside the crystal. The girl's eyes were closed with her head tilted upward and her arms were across her chest. Her legs came up in a fedal position and it looked like there was also water inside of the crystal because the kids could see little air bubbles underneath the surface of the hard stone that encased the girl. Everyone just stared at amazement and Optimus stared with wonder at Crystal who seemed to be sleeping. While everyone was staring Lilster just looked at Crystal with sad eyes because this case was keeping her from her best friend, a friend she hadn't talked to in a long time.

"Autobots I need you to come to our coordinates, I found a friend" Optimus said calling the other autobots to the cave. With that all the autobots found and came to the cave and transformed into their robot modes. They all had looks of curiosity on their faces and Hotshot had a face full of hope. They all looked to see their friend crystal locked up. Hotshot ran to his friend to see her, he just stared at her wondering with horror why she had been put in this prison.

"Hey, you how do you get her out of here?" Hotshot asked turning toward Little Star. Little Star was surprised that the curious autobot had even noticed her.

"Well" she started, "It's too hard of a stone for our species to break, but for a transformer it should be no problem" she said with a wide smile on her face. With that a wide smile spread on the face of the young autobot and every one watched as he balled up his fist and brought it back to hit the stone with full force.

"Wait shouldn't you think how you are going to go about this, if you hit it with full force you might hurt her." Little Star replied, a look of major worry on his face.

"What's there to think about?" Hotshot replied still ready to hit it. Before anyone could stop him hotshot hit the crystal with all his might making the entire room shake and they could hear the sound of the contact between the crystal stone and his metallic hand ring throughout the cave. Then it got quiet, really quiet and at first everyone thought that the autobot's attempt yielded nothing, but then they heard what seemed to be a crackling sound and it was coming from the crystal. Everyone looked and to their amazement they saw cracks moving fast from the point where hotshot had hit it distorting the being that it held inside. The cracks continued traveling in every direction until the stone was covered in cracks and then the shards broke off in every direction. Alexis, Carlos, and Rad all shielded themselves from the sharp flying pieces of stone.

All of a sudden everything got really quiet except for the coughing and heavy breathing of Crystal. When the crystal broke the water contained came out all over the cave floor. Crystal was covered in beads of water and she was gasping for air. The girl had on a black short skirt that came to the middle of her thighs and the skirt had small slits on each side. Underneath this skirt she wore a pare of black shorts. She also wore a black tank top that fit to her shape and ended above her bellybutton. On her arms she wore long black gloves that had no fingertips and holes on the tops of the hands which made them look like long biker's gloves. On her feet she had long black boots that stopped about two inches above her knees, her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and on her shoulder was the red symbol of the autobots. The feauture that the kids attracted their attention was her beautiful yellow eyes.

Crystal's POV

I…I'm awake. I've been asleep for a long time, my body feels really weak and tired and my chest hurts. Each breath I take burns in my lungs, it feels like someone is rubbing sandpaper against the inside of my lungs. I was sealed in that stone for my punishment, did someone let me out? Before I woke up I could sense people in the cave, one was lilster she comes to visit me everyday. There were three beings that I didn't know who they were, are they friends or foes? The other two beings are definetley transformers, but if they are decepticons what do they want with me my alliance is with the autobots. I heard their voices and it sounded like friends I haven't seen or heard in a long time, it couldn't be Optimus and Hotshot could it?

Normal POV

Then Crystal started moving, she started to stand up and she stood there for a second with her eyes open for a second. Then she seemed to be too weak to stand up and started falling forward, she was going to face plant the floor of the cave. Thinking quickly Rad ran forward and caught the falling girl. Crystal grabbed onto Rad's shoulder to hold her self up. When she opened her eyes she saw in front of her a strange boy she had never met before. They looked at eachother for a long time. Crystal cocked her head at Rad and then she did something that surprised everyone, she kissed him. When she kissed him Rad all of a sudden felt sleepy and dizzy and then he blacked out. Rad fell to the floor and everyone started running forward worrying that Crystal had done something terrible to him.

"Don't worry, he is mearly unconscious.", a voice said. Everyone looked around and found that the voice had come from Crystal though she hadn't moved her mouth, she was using telepathy to talk to them through her mind. She just looked at everyone and went over to the unconscious Rad and kissed him on the lips again. He immediately sat up and was breathing deeply looking with wide eyes at the girl who had kissed him. She just looked at him and then giggled. Then she got up and looked up the transformers, they were her friends the friends she had missed so much, the friends she had not seen in a long time. All she could do was look up at them and smile.

_____________________________________________________________

So how did you guys like it? Thank you for reading and please review. I'll come out with the next one soon.


	7. Flee

This is part 7 of my Transformers Armada fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing Transformers is owned by Hasbro.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Flee

"Hey Crys" Hotshot said to the girl looking up at him I haven't seen you in a long time.

"Yes it has been a long time" Crystal replied smiling.

"Man you've changed a lot in the many years we haven't seen each other" Hotshot said with a smile and putting his hands on his hips.

"You have no idea" Crystal replied smiling crossing her arms and then frowning and looking away. She was thinking of something that troubled her, something that happened while her friends had been away.

"Crystal is something wrong?" Optimus inquired looking at her with his bright yellow eyes. At first Crystal didn't answer but when Optimus addressed her she looked up at him with a surprised face then made a face like she was trying to decide if she should tell the autobot what she had been thinking about. She put her head down with her arms folded trying to decide on what she would do. Everyone was silent watching Crystal to see what she would decide. The only one who didn't seemed surprised at the fact that something was troubling Crystal was Little Star who knew what Crystal was talking about but she still had a worried look on her face. Lilster went up to Crystal trying to give her a hug but Crystal pushed her away with an angry look on her face, which Lilster was used to because Crystal wasn't the type of person who liked being hugged.

"I… I don't think I want to talk about it right now", she finally said looking up at the autobot leader sadly. Optimus could see it in her eyes that she wanted to tell him but she couldn't so he would let her tell them when she was ready. Crystal then turned around to look at Rad, Carlos and Alexis. All three of them looked apprehensive because she was looking at them with such curiosity on her face. Rad was the first one to speak.

"Hi Crystal, my name's Rad and this is Carlos and Alexis."

"It's very nice to meet you" Alexis chimed in.

"Hey Crystal" Carlos said waving to her. Crystal waited for a moment deciding how she would answer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all too." She said. "Are you guys human?" She asked with the same intense curiosity on her face.

"Yeah why?" Carlos asked. Then before either of them knew it Crystal was off the ground flying towards them. She hovered around them observing them and seeing what they really looked like.

"No reason I just find humans fascinating" Crystal replied shrugging her shoulders now that she was on the ground again. There was something different with Crystal than when she first came out. When she first came out she was bubbly and happy and now this Crystal seemed to be trying to reserve her emotions and trying to keep a straight face. It seemed whatever she had been thinking about was really bugging her but it didn't seem that she would be telling any of them what it was any time soon.

"Hey Crystal, are you sure you're okay?" Hotshot asked concern on his face. "What happened to the happy cheerful Crystal I met on Cybertron?" Hotshot asked.

"Hotshot I'm no longer the same Crystal that you knew, the Crystal you knew had to be locked away inside and I became tougher." Crystal said now showing a leader like face. Hotshot said nothing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Hotshot but we have a minicon to find" Red Alert suddenly stated. Everyone looked at him and then looked at each other.

"Well let's get started looking" Optimus said.

"Optimus may me and Lilster help look for the minicon?" Crystal asked

"Of course you can" Optimus told her. Crystal just nodded her head with a smile. With that they all started walking out.

"Hold it!" a voice said coming from within the cave. They all were looking around for the source of the noise except for Crystal who just stood there with a look of horror and worry on her face not wanting to look at the person because she knew the voice. It was a familiar voice, a disturbing voice, a voice that sent waves of anger through Crystal's body every time she heard it. She could feel the anger growing in her. All of a sudden curved spikes started coming out of her back and she turned around to face her adversary. The voice belonged to her step-dad the man she had hate for, the man that had imprisoned her in the blue stone. It was none other than king Harold looking madder than ever at the sight of Crystal out of her prison.

"Autobots and humans on my planet!?" he exclaimed a look of udder disgust on his face. "And you how did you get out of your prison you monster?" Crystal started to get angrier and she looked like she was trying to remain calm. Then to everyone's surprise Crystal's right arm turned into a blaster. Crystal aimed and started shooting at her step-dad. Optimus knowing the kids would be in danger called the kids over and had them stand behind him. King Harold cleverly dodged all her shots then with a smirk on his face shot one of his own at Crystal. Crystal cleverly dodged them as well.

"Crystal, Little Star we need to get out of here now, Autobots fall back and protect the kids" Optimus ordered. And with that they Autobots transformed into their vehicle mode and everyone climbed inside of Optimus and they drove out of the cave doing their best to avoid the laser blasts being shot at them. When they got out of the cave Little Star directed them to the woods where they could hide and so the autobots drove out into the woods and Little Star helped to cover them so that they would blend in. Thankfully the king and his guards didn't find them and seemed to give up. After it was all clear they all got out of Optimus. Crystal tumbled out and on to the ground holding her head; she seemed to be in great pain.

"Crystal are you ok!?" Rad shouted running toward her.

"NO don't come closer" Crystal warned with a straining voice. "I don't want to hurt you." Crystal now had full spike coming out of her back and her eyes had turned red. Everyone looked in horror, as Crystal seemed to be in agony. Little Star ran over and started hugging Crystal this time Crystal didn't push her away.

"Crystal it's all right just let the anger go and relax, relax" Little Star commanded looking Crystal in the face. Crystal looked at her and did her best to relax and the anger subsided. Her eyes turned back to the bright yellow they had been and the spikes receded back into her back. Crystal sat on her knees with her head on the ground breathing deeply and beads of sweat covering her face.

"CRYSTAL ARE YOU OK!?" Hotshot shouted turning into robot mode and running over to the heaving Crystal. Crystal just shook her head. She looked up into his face.

"I think it's time I told you what has been going on," She said.

_____________________________________________________________________________

So how did you guys like it? Please review and tell me if there is something I need to improve on or change. Thank you :)


	8. The Monster Within

This is part 8 of my Transformers Armada Fanfiction. I do not own transformers armada Hasbro does.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The Monster Within

Crystal was about to tell them when Little Star stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" She asked concern all over her face. Crystal stopped for a moment and thought about it, everyone watched waiting to know the answer. She finally nodded her head yes and turned to everyone with a very serious look on her face. She leaned against a tree and folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"What if I told you I was a monster?" She said still leaving her eyes closed. She then opened them and saw the terror on everyone's faces as they looked at each other to determine what she had meant.

"You're not a monster! you're obviously just misunder…" Hotshot started to say but was stopped when Crystal put her hand up to stop him.

"I am a monster Hotshot, or at least there is a monster in me", Crystal said looking directly at him frowning. "And I'll tell you why, it happened a long time ago when I was little and after I got back from Cybertron. Me and my mom were training when it happened."

PAST:

"Crystal you need to put more force in your punch" Queen Emerald told the little princess.

"Ok mom…err I mean your majesty" little Crystal replied with a bow. At this Emerald smiled, she could never get over how cute her daughter was when she made her little bow and how excitement filled her eyes when she knew she would be training with her mother. Crystal didn't exactly like calling her mother your majesty but as a princess it was the proper way to address her when out training with her. It was an ordinary day just her and her mother training together one of many that they had done for Crystal was going to be a warrior just like her mother and the autobots. The autobots she missed them so much, the sound of their voices, the fighting lessons and the fun she had with Optimus and Hotshot. One day she was going to go back there and see them and show Hotshot just how strong she really was.

All of a sudden they felt something big coming towards them because the ground was shaking a little. Crystal's mother took a defensive stance and grabbed Crystal and put her behind her. The next thing Crystal knew was that there came a red blast from a laser which Emerald picked Crystal up in her mouth and swiftly dodged it. Then they looked up to see who had shot it, it was a transformer. Crystal wondered if it was one of the autobots but then she was proved wrong when she saw the large transformer with beetle like horns on his head. He was tall and had green legs and arms. He had gray armor covering his wrists and purple hands. His torso was purple as well as the metal armor on his shoulders. Crystal got very scared because the symbol on his chest was none other than that of the Decepticons. This transformers was Megatron along with him were his best fighters of the Decepticons. Crystal had heard a lot about him, many scary stories. Her mother had mostly used them to scare her when she was doing something bad. Crystal had never been so scared in her life and her mother wasn't helping for though she put on a brave face Crystal knew her mother was scared too. Megatron just laughed at the sight of the queen and her child and aimed his cannon at them. Emerald quickly dodged and ran away from the Decepticon leader with Crystal swinging from her mouth. Megatron just laughed. Emerald ran to a building that was nearby and placed Crystal there.

"Crystal, now listen to me I want you to stay here. I'm going to go deal with Megatron." Emerald told her mother sternly looking Crystal straight in the face.

"But mommy let me come with you I can fight." Crystal protested.

Emerald just shook her head "No my precious little Starlight you must stay here where it's safe and you're not strong enough to face him."

"But mommy I don't want to lose you!" Crystal cried tears flowing down her face. Emerald just hugged her daughter tightly.

"Don't worry I'll be back. Just stay here till I return," She said reassuringly smiling at her daughter. With that Emerald ran off to fight Megatron, she was determined to take him down and protect her daughter. Emerald was running up to Megatron when she saw something that surprised her. Her Husband riding on the shoulder of Megatron. She just stared in horror as she realized who let the Decepticons get through. Emerald started to shake tears starting to form.

"WHY why Harold? Why would you let the Decepticons through to our planet?" Emerald screamed which made Crystal cringe. She hated when her mother screamed and it scared her that her step-dad was behind this.

"Why else because I've allied myself with the Decepticons" Harold stated a big smirk on his face.

"We've decided to take over your pathetic planet" Megatron replied laughing. "I request a fight you your highness." Emerald looked really angry. Apparently Harold had told Megatron their fighting customs where if an enemy requested a fight with someone it could not be undone and no one could interfere unless the ones fighting said so. Emerald knew she could not take on the Decepticons and her Husband all on her own so she ran behind a big rock and sent off a flair that signaled that she needed help from the Autobots. While she would wait for them to get there Emerald would fight Megatron with everything she had. She leapt from behind the rock to face her adversary. Crystal just watched as her mother stared up at Megatron with her most terrifying glare.

"All right Megatron let's do this!" Emerald shouted. With that Crystal watched as her mother jumped up at Megatron ready to hit him. Megatron blocked this with his arm and many others as she continually punched at him. He in turn would use his cannon to shoot at her and she would dodge them. The battle seemed to go on for a long time and still no Autobots. They took turns wailing on eachother and punching and hitting each other with defistating blows. Soon Emerald started to get tired bruises and cuts all over her body. She looked up at the sky and realized that the Autobots would never come because they probably couldn't see the flair and she realized what that meant. Emerald looked back at her daughter who was wide eyed and scared at the fact that she might lose her mother. Emerald just smiled then turned around to give Megatron a final blow. Crystal watched as her mother jumped up at Megatron with her sword to deliver a fatal blow. Unfortunately Megatron grabbed her and started squeezing her in his hand. Emerald felt as each rib in her body broke, as Megatron slowly broke her like a rag doll. Then to Crystal's horror she watched as Megatron threw her to the ground like a rock and crushed her legs with his foot. Crystal stared there wide eyed as she listened to the screaming of her mother as she was being crushed under Megatron's foot and his insidious laughing at her torture.

As Crystal watched this she could feel the anger inside her grow. Then without thinking she ran at Megatron with her fists flying. Here was now where all her training paid off. She ran at his foot and lifted it up. It was very heavy but Crystal found that she could pick it up. She picked up his foot and made him trip which made him fall down backwards, she was amazed at her strength. Then it started to rain. Crystal ran to her bleeding mother. She looked at her mother who had stopped screaming and she started to cry.

"Why mother, why? Why did you lose? You're the strongest person on our planet" Crystal sobbed tears flowing down her face."

"Because…Because I wanted to protect you" Emerald said trying to talk through the pain. "Oh my little Star Light you've become so strong I just wish your father was here to see this." Her mother started to cough up blood.

"Mother!" Crystal shouted not wanting to lose her. Her mother was so hurt Crystal didn't know what to do she felt helpless. Maybe if she had been stronger she could have helped her mother maybe she wouldn't be so hurt. "Mother what do you want me to do I'll go get the medics.

"I…I…I don't think they'll make it in time my sweet." She said with difficulty.

"Mommy please don't go! I don't want you to go I love you!" Crystal sobbed even harder holding her mother's hand. Her mother just looked up at her loving daughter with a smile.

"Please don't cry my little Starlight," she said. Then she looked very serious.

"Crystal I want you to promise me something" Emerald said.

"What?" Crystal replied tears still streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry anymore and become stronger, become stronger for me and for yourself."

"Ok I won't mom I'll stay strong!" Crystal said still crying and gripping her mother's hand even harder. She felt so helpless there was nothing she could do all she could do was watch as her mother slipped away.

"Crystal my daughter I love you so much and I'll always be with you" Emerald whispered, "Please don't cry my little Starlight." And with that her mother was gone.

"Mommy… Mommy… MOMMY!!" Crystal screamed and tears flowing down her face. Hot tears, crying because her mother was dead, crying because it was Megatron who had done this, crying because her step-dad was a traitor. Rage flowed up inside her until it had nowhere else to go. Then something snapped inside that little body of hers her nails started getting longer until they were claws and there were curved spikes coming out of her back. Her feat also grew and became claws. Her eyes turned a menacing red and then her rage took over. She became something else, a monster. This monster ran through the city destroying everything in its path Crystal had no idea what she was doing, she was someone else. There were fires everywhere when the Queen's attendant Little Star's mom found the queen's body. Little Star's mom cried and then carried her body to someplace safe. Then she went to find Crystal. She found Crystal only she wasn't Crystal anymore she was a monster. Little Star ran up to Crystal and hit her little body in the gut with her knee and Crystal blacked out turning back to normal. Crystal then woke up later in chains. She wondered where she was and why she was in this place. Her step-dad came into the room to have a talk with her.

The anger came back to her and she started to change again except this time Crystal tried to make the anger go away.

"So you little monster you are responsible for destroying the city" King Harold said with cold eyes.

"You're the monster, you let Megatron kill my mother!" She screamed looking him square in the face.

"Hmph you're mother deserved that siding with the Autobots. With the Decepticons we can rule the universe" he said. Crystal just stared with anger at him.

"Now to think of a suitable punishment for you but first you need to go on trial and before then I will let you go until the trial." He said coldly but a smile on his face.

"Wait why?" Crystal asked suspicious.

"Why so people can identify you as the traitor and the outcast," he said sarcastically with a smile. Crystal just wanted to punch his face in this was torture, this man wanted nothing more than to torture her for the rest of her life. With that he let her out to be out casted and hated by everyone.

PRESENT:

Crystal finished her story with everyone looking scared. Crystal hated that look because whenever she told anyone they would get far away from her.

"So what happened after that?" Alexis spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Alexis. This caught Crystal off guard because she was not expecting to have someone ask for more. She just looked at Alexis and continued.

"Well after he let me go, my life went off a cliff. I was an outcast everyone hated me. When they saw me they would either run away or give me dirty looks and talk about me behind my back, I just would glare at them back. I would later try to fight with them. I became more of a fighter, the best fighter on the planet. Then it was time for my trial. The trial was very one-sided and I was to be put in that crystal that you found me in for a long time. But then you guys found me and here I am. The only one who didn't think of me as an outcast was Little Star and her mom." At this Crystal gave a smile toward Little Star and Little Star smiled and gave her a hug, which Crystal allowed this time. Everyone just sat in silence.

"I'm going to go check out if they're gone yet," Crystal said breaking the silence and climbing to the top of the trees. With that she was gone and everyone was alone to talk amongst themselves.

________________________________________________________________________________

so how did you guys like it? Please review and tell me if there is anything I need to improve on. thanks :)


	9. Fear

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but here it is chapter 9. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing Transformers is owned by Hasbro.

Chapter 9 Fear

After Crystal had gone up into the trees to see if the coast was clear and to keep an eye out it got really quiet. Nobody talked, everyone was thinking to them selves about the story they had just heard. It was getting very dark to where they couldn't see each other. The Autobots were just about to turn their lights on so everyone could see until Little Star stood up. She went over to the center of them and started gathering a circle of rocks. Then she got twigs and leaves.

"What are you doing Little Star?" Rad asked breaking the silence. Everyone snapped out of their own little world to see what Little Star was up to.

"I'm making a fire so we have warmth and we can see," she said firing a ball of energy from her hand into the pile of twigs and leaves she had gathered, setting it on fire. Everyone was glad to have the warmth of the fire. Little Star went back to her place on the ground between Rad and Alexis.

"Wow" was all Carlos could say after a while.

"I know what you mean Carlos, It's amazing. She's had to deal with this all her life," Rad said looking into the fire.

"Who would have thought that she would have a monster inside her, I wonder if we can trust her," Carlos said out loud. Everyone just stopped with wide eyes looking at Carlos. Little Star looked like she was going to beat the stuffing out of him.

"Carlos of course we can trust her, I mean she's a friend of the autobots," Alexis said with surprise that Carlos didn't trust her.

"Oh don't worry Carlos we can trust her," Hotshot spoke up. Carlos who it took a while for him to trust people started to protest but them Optimus spoke up.

"Carlos we can trust Crystal because we have known her for a long time and we know she is a dear friend," he stated with confidence.

"But how do you know?" Carlos asked, "what if she's just tricking you?"

"You're just going to have to trust me," was all Optimus said ending the conversation. Carlos just continued to stare with an angry look on his face.

"Just let it go man" Rad spoke up putting a hand on Carlos's shoulder. After that they continued to stare in silence at the dancing flames. Then they heard some rustling through the trees and Crystal came down onto the ground landing on her feet. She then proceded to sit on hotshot's hood. She said nothing, not even looking at any of them as if she was the only one there. All three kids looked at her with wide eyes and she lifed up her head and looked at htme with a blank frowning stare, which the kids then turned away to look at the fire. Little Star looked as if she was thinking about something she should or should not do. She then got up and walked over to Crystal with everyone watching her. Crystal turned her head to see Little Star smiling at her. Crystal had a sort of surprised sort of angry look on her face like she knew what her friend was going to do. Then Little Star hugged her, hugged her tight and closed her eyes knowing what was coming next. Crystal looked straight with wide eyes as if someone had just hit her square in the face. She then got really angry and to everyone's surprise she punched Little Star off her and Little Star landed 5ft away looking dejected and sad. Crystal gave her a nasty glare.

"I told you I don't like being hugged" she spat going back to her original position sitting on Hotshot and staring into the fire with a scowl on her face. Little Star just got up and went back to her original spot. All the kids exchanged worried glances. It got very quiet again. Little Star saw that everyone looked worried and said "Don't worry that happens all the time, she just doesn't like to be hugged." Even though Little Star was reasurring every one they were still worried.

"Then why do you hug her?" Alexis asked a look of confusion evident on her face.

"Even though I know she doesn't like and that I will get pummeled for it, I do it because I I'm her best friend and I feel the need to give her comfort," Little Star replied looking over at Alexis. Crystal mearly huffed and looked away, anger clear on her face. After that it got quiet until Optimus spoke up.

"Please excuse me for interrupting but Crystal you wouldn't happen to know where a minicon might be?" Optimus asked. Crystal turned her head toward the autobot leader. She thought a moment then spoke up, "yes Optimus I do believe I do know where the minicon is being held. But it's in a high security vault."

"Do you know of the way to get into it?" Red alert spoke up.

"I do but the security takes a little sneaking to get through it, but I'm good at being sneaky," Crystal replied smiling a sly smile, the smile she used when she was up to no good.

"Can you take us there?" Optimus asked.

"Of course Optimus, I would be glad to," she confirmed nodding her head. With that all the kids got inside Optimus as Crystal led them to the thing that came to bambooria to find. When they had finally found the vault the kids got out of Optimus's cockpit and everyone transformed. Crystal turned to look at all the transformers looking down at her, all the autobots who were her friends.

"Well crystal how do we get in?" Hotshot asked looking down at her.

"Through this door but it's hard to open," Crystal replied.

"Let us take care of that," Optimus suggested going with Red Alert to the door. All it took was some thinking and muscle for the autobots to open the door.

"Hotshot, smokescreen I want you to stay here with the kids while me and Red Alert go with Crystal to get the mini-con," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir" they both replied. Then Optimus and Red Alert started going in but Crystal stayed behind a little.

"Crystal is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"No," Crystal replied shaking her head. Then she started walking and caught uop with Optimus and Red Alert.

"Optimus?" Crystal asked.

"Yes Crystal? Optimus asked back.

"I missed you guys," she said with a smile.

"We missed you too Crystal" Optimus replied looking down at her. And with that Crystal, Optimus and Red Alert journeyed into the vault.

So how did you guys like the chapter? Hopefully will update soon, and please review


End file.
